Surat
by Hanako.Neko
Summary: terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, jangan lupa review y..


_Ini cerita pertamaku di fanfiction,_

_Mungkin agak aneh dan ceritanya ngawur,_

_Tapi coba dinikmati y.._

**

* * *

Surat**

Gadis itu barusaja terbangun, air mata kini membasahi pipinya. Ia teringat akan sahabatnya, bagaimana tidak kemarin baru saja sahabatnya meninggal dan baru saja mereka berbaikan setelah bertengkar mulut. Ia tidak membuang waktu, dengan cepat gadis berambut pink itu segera bersiap-siap menghadiri pemakaman sahabatnya. Dari luar terlihat 2 orang pemuda menghampirinya, mereka tak menyangka harus kehilangan sahabat mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka berkata.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tidak ada gunanya kau menangis." Gadis itu hanya terdiam masih tidak percaya kalau harus kehilangan sahabatnya.

"sudahlah Sakura, nanti Ino tidak bisa tenang lho di alam sana." Sakura hanya ingin bermain bersama Ino sekarang, Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil "Sakura, kan masih ada Naruto dan Aku."

Sakura langsung menengok ke arah 2 pemuda itu, Sasuke dan Naruto. Kini Sakura hanya terseyum kemudian mereka berjalan menuju pemakaman. Dari pemakaman Sakura pulang sendirian Ia tidak mau 2 sahabatnya itu tau kalau Ia menangis. Sesampainya di apartemen ia melihat setangkai bunga mawar dan sebuah surat.

_Sakura, aku harap kau tidak kaget membaca surat ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin kau aku masih ingin bersamamu Sakura. Aku belum tenang disini aku ingin kau mencari orang yang telah membunuhku… _

Sakura kaget Ia teringat kalau Ino juga dibunuh Ia pun membaca kembali surat itu…

…_Aku berharap kau mau membantuku Sakura, sekarang aku belum tahu pasti siapa yang membunuhku._

_Karena itu aku meminta tolong padamu._

_Dari sahabatmu,_

_Ino_

_13 Maret 2011_

Sakura tidak mengerti apa-apa, 13 maret 2011 adalah hari ini,bahkan surat itu dari Ino. Dengan segera gadis itu berlari mengambil hp dan memberitahukan agar berkumpul di depan apartemennya. 30 menit kemudian semua sahabatnya sudah berkumpul.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut yang panjang berwarna indigo itu, Sakura diam sejenak Ia memperhatikan teman-temannya yang Nampak kebingungan. Ia memandang teman-temannya sejenak, ada Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru dan Tenten.

Kemudian Ia menyodorkan sebuah surat.

"Surat itu ada di apartemenku tadi pagi dengan setangkai bunga mawar, surat ini sepertinya ditulis dengan darah.."

"APAA..!Dari Ino..!" Kiba berteriak dengan agak kencang. Hinata dan yang lainnya hanya merinding

"Makanya aku minta bantuan kalian." Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala.

" Sakura , tapi apa benar yang menulis itu Ino?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tampang penasaran ,

"Tentu saja itu kan tulisan tangan Ino, aku tahu tulisan tangan Ino karena dulu aku pernah meminjam buku catatan Ino." Tidak mau kalah Naruto membalas,

"Sudahlah kita pulang dulu, dan pikirkan baik-baik soal ini."

Akhirnya mereka semua pulang, di apartemen, Sakura semakin penasaran tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ino. Tiba-tiba hanphone Sakura berdering, Naruto memberinya pesan singkat untuk bertemu di Kamar Sasuke, maklum saja Naruto Sakura dan Sasuke 1 apartemen. Kini dilihatnya Sasuke dan Naruto ketakutan, kamar Sasuke penuh dengan darah, dinding di atasnya bertuliskan _TOLONG AKU._

Sakura tidak berkutik, Ia benar-benar kaget, tapi kemudian darah tersebut pelan-pelan menghilang

"itu tadi apa..?" Tanya Naruto yang masih sangat ketakutan, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tapi tidak hanya Sasuke kejadian itu pernah terjadi juga di kamar temen-temannya yang lain, semakin lama semakin sering. 2 minggu berselang, mereka masih tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kejadian yang dialami Ino. Kini Sakura heran karena hanya dia sendiri yang tidak dihantui Ino namun setelah bulan berganti menjadi bulan April Ino tidak menampakan diri. Semakin lama Sakura semakin penasaran sampai suatu pagi saat sedang berjalan-jalan di taman Sakura bertemu dengan Ino, Ia cantik dengan kimono yang berwarna putih polos, bahkan Ino terlihat sangat rapi.

"Sakura tolong aku, aku kesepian." Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino? Aku tidak tau apa-apa, apa yang terjadi Ino..?"

"nanti kau pasti tahu." Ino tersenyum kemudian menghilang, Sakura duduk terdiam di bangku taman, Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Ino.

Malammya Sakura bermimpi, Ia melihat Ino bertengkar dengan Naruto. . .

"Ino Kau ini apa-apaan.?" Terlihat Naruto membentak Ino dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto..?" Ino balik bertanya dengan agak kesal.

" Jangan bercanda, kau kan mengejek Sakura tadi siang. Aku tidak terima kalau Sakura sampai menangis"

" Tapi kami kan sudah berbaikan..!" Ino menyela

"tetap saja kau, telah membuat Sakura menangis." Kini tiba-tiba Naruto mengabil shurikennya dan menusuknya tepat ke jantung Ino.

Paginya dengan marah Sakura memanggil Naruto. Naruto yang baru datang langsung dipukulnya hingga jatuh ke lantai apartemennya, Sasuke yang mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Sakura segera berlari. Kamar Sakura terbuka lebar, dilihatnya Naruto tergeletak di lantai dan Sakura penuh amarah.

" Apa-apaan ini..? kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?"

"Sasuke, pembunuh Ino sebenarnya adalah Naruto." Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

" Tapi Sakura, apa buktinya..?"

"Semalam,Ino memberitahuku, dia menemuiku." Segera saja Sasuke langsung memukul Naruto.

"Ternyata, yang membunuh Ino itu kau..!" Bentak Sasuke yang kini terlihat geram.

1 jam kemudian Naruto,Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru dan Tenten sudah berkumpul.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih terlihat marah, teman-teman yang lain terlihat kebingungan. Tiba- tiba Sasuke berteriak.

"yang membunuh Ino adalah Naruto!" serentak semua yang mendengarnya merasa kaget.

"Apa buktinya Sasuke?" Tenten yang biasanya diam kini ikut berbicara.  
"sadar tidak saat Ino meneror kita , saat itu pasti ada Naruto!"

Semuanya teringat saat mereka diteror Ino, memang Naruto selalu ada saat kejadian. Lain dengan Sakura walaupun didatangi Ino, Sakura tidak diteror ia malah berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, apa itu semua benar Naruto?" Kiba berbicara dengan nada yang agak membentak.

Tenten yang marah kini memukuli Naruto. Hinata yang melihat itu tidak dapat berkutik karena Ia tak menyangka Naruto adalah orang yang telah membunuh Ino.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" tiba-tiba saja Hinata berteriak, semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata

"Nanti malam, kita berkumpul di rumahku,Neji dan yang lainnya sedang pergi jadi kita bisa menggunakan rumahku untuk upacara pemanggilan Ino, kita buktikan yang sebenarnya terjadi." Semua yang mendengar perkataan tersebut tersenyum puas jadi malamnya mereka berkumpul di rumah Hinata.

Malamnya semua berkumpul termasuk Naruto karena Naruto adalah pembunuh Ino Tepat Jam 12 malam Ino muncul, tapi Ino tidak terlihat cantik. Rambutnya kusut dan acak-acakan,bagian bawah kimononya robek dan tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

"Mana,dimana Naruto..!" Ino berteriak hingga membuat semuanya takut, Naruto hanya melangkah maju ke depan kemudian saat Naruto hendak berbicara Ino dan Naruto hilang entah kemana. Sakura dan yang lainnya bingung dan ruangan disana sunyi, tiba-tiba terdengar isak tangis Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Tidak ada gunanya kamu menangis." Tenten mencoba menenangkan.

"Sebaiknya, kita semua tidur. Sekarang kan sudah malam." Sakura menambahkan.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Setiap orang tidur di kamar yang terpisah. Paginya Sakura melihat ada sebuah surat di jendela kamarnya. Berbeda dengan surat sebelumnya surat yang kali ini dilihatnya disertai dengan beberapa helai kelopak bunga sakura dan bukannya setangkai mawar. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk membaca surat tersebut.

_Sakura, Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Sekarang aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku harap kamu menyampaikan surat ini pada yang lainnya juga. Naruto sekarang berada di surge bersamaku karena, aku telah memaafkannya._

_Dari sahabatmu,_

_Ino_

_Malam saat aku tenang._

Sakura Nampak sangat bahagia membaca surat tersebut karena Ino sudah tenang dan telah memaafkan Naruto. Ternyata teman-temannya yang lain juga mendapat surat yang sama dan segera keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Namun, saat itu Hinata belum terbangun, maka mereka memutuskan untuk membuka kamar Hinata. Ternyata Hinata bunuh diri dengan menancapkan pisau di pergelangan tangannnya dan menulis sebuah pesan

_Teman-teman , aku menulis surat ini untuk kalian, aku bunuh diri karena aku ingin menyusul Naruto. Jangan sedih ya.._

_Dari teman kalian,_

_Hinata_

Akhirnya setelah membaca surat tersebut mereka langsung menyiapkan upacara pemakaman untuk Hinata.

* * *

Fin..

maap ya klo ceritanya aneh..

namanya jg baru pertama kali.. ^_^v


End file.
